Marry your bestfriend
by Eclipse99
Summary: Find the strongest, happiest friendship in the person you fall in love with Narusaku one-shot


**I HAVE RISEN FROM THE DEADDDDDDDD! Haha jk XD I am superrrrrr sorry for this whole disappearance a lot has happened these past many months (along with laziness) Sooooo I have decided to make this chapter in dedication to my amazing boyfriend Eric… I do not know if I want him to see this haha…but I just wanted to write this one-shot inspired by the beyond amazing relationship he has given me. Again I don't know if I'll show this to him but t I am writing this for him... my partner, my lover, and my very best friend.**

 _Marry you best friend. I do not say that lightly._

"NARUTO YOU BAKA WAKE UP!" A raging pinkette barged in through the door (that was once there) with her teeth gritted and fists clenched. She looked at the snoring blond who was sprawled on his bed. Her eyes twitched before she raised her foot ever so gently and carefully~

 **WHAM!  
**

"ITAIIIIIIIIIII" Naruto screamed once his face…full body met the wall. The poor shinobi lay on the ground bruised and whimpering.

"O-ohayo Sakura-chan…"

"GET YOUR ASS IN THE SHOWER BEFORE IT'S ACROSS KONOHA! SHANNAROOOO! " Sakura roared. "YOU'RE LATE!" 

"I'm going I'm going dattebayo!" he whined. "So mean…"

"EH!?"

"Going Sakura-chan!"

 _Really, truly find the strongest, happiest friendship in the person you fall in love with_

Naruto looked at his girlfriend who lay face planted on their couch.

"Sakura-chan?"

She mumbled something incoherent into the couch.

"Sakura-channnnn"

She tilted her face to the side ever so slightly so he could hear her better. "Work…" she muttered.

Naruto made a face. He knew exactly what would cheer her up. "Oh Sakura-chan~" he approached her with a devious face and his hands raised.

The kunoichi knew this tone. She sat up immediately. "Baka! Don't you dare!"

He launched and Sakura howled in laughter.

"The tickling will stop once you admit defeat dattebayo!"

 _Someone who speaks highly of you._

Ino and Sakura were on a mission together when the blonde realized how much Naruto meant to Sakura.

"Sakura I always wondered…what happened to your shoulder?"

Sakura looked at the scar on her skin. "The Kyuubi. He took over Naruto when he became angered over Sasuke."

"Naruto did this?"

The pink medic glared. "Don't you _**dare**_ say _**Naruto**_ did this to me. It was the Kyuubi because you know what Naruto did? He was and is always the one to save me, protect me, being SUCH a baka always putting me before him! So no…he didn't do anything to me….because he did everything for me…"

Ino was going to have a nice little conversation with the jinchuriki by the time they got back…

 _Someone you can laugh with. The kinds of laughs that make your belly ache and your nose snort._

"Naruto~NARUTO GET BACK HERE!"

"HELL NO! GET THAT NEEDLE AWAY FROM ME DATTEBAYOOOOO!"

"NARUTO UZUMAKI!"

It was right after her scream did Naruto trip over his bandages and was lurched forward-face planting the floor with his body sprawled in awkward positions.

The pinkette froze for a moment…

"You baka Naruto!" she cried. Laughing to the point where her stomach hurts and tears streaming down her face. She collapsed on the floor with unending laughter.

The blond pouted. "So mean Sakura-chan…"

 _Wit is important. Life is too short not to have someone who lets you be a fool with them._

"I AM THE GREATEST FUCKING NINJA EVER!" 

"That's about the…100th time you said that…in an hour."

"But it's true Sakura-channnnn. And you're the greatest kunoichi everrrrrr asjdfjdksaljfd." *thumps*

"I told you, you shouldn't have taken in all that sake…" she smiles and heaves her boyfriend over her shoulder. "Time to go home." 

_Make sure they are somebody who lets you cry, too. Despair will come. Find someone that you want to be there with you through those times._

"Kaka-sensei..."

The copy-nin had fallen that day for his comrades. His only female student held his headband close.

"Kaka-sensei…" she whispered against the rain. She couldn't tell if the water she felt on her face was the downpour from the skies...or her own tears.

She was suddenly pulled close. Her face against a familiar orange sweatshirt, laced with the scent of earth and ramen noodles.

It was then did she let out her strong cry, gripping onto her love for dear life.

He only held her tighter.

They became each other's lifeline that night-each not wanting to let go of the other.

 _Most importantly, marry the one that makes passion, love, and madness combine and course through you. A love that will never dilute - even when the waters get deep, and dark."_

When he finally kneeled before her on one knee, asking her the question that will forever change their lives-she only had one thing to say.

"Don't be baka this time and think I'd say anything other than yes…"

With that, she jumped into his arms, knocking him over while he laughed as he never let go of her once.

He never did for the rest of their lives.


End file.
